


Feline

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Ruins, Metaphors, and Rude. a reflection on Reno.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 3





	1. Feline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on March 6th, 2009.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is RabidYaoiFanboy on Fanfiction(.)net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

There was a cat once….back in Sector Seven. A little rusty colored thing….always seeking to be petted or picked up.

Reno looked over the plate's destruction, cigarette clamped in his lips. The russet tail swayed in the wind, showing his emotions. It had been five years since that day, when he'd washed away the river of blood with fire.

One day it was attacked by a bunch of dogs. After that, id didn't want to be touched anymore, always hiding from people and lashing out.

"remember when we met?" he asked his taller partner, smiling softly. "fucked up your arm good yo." he said, slipping his hand into the others. The tall Costan man only nodded, listening like he always did.

It wandered, looking for a place. He was found by a man from another place, and picked up. The man liked the feisty little thing, and filled him with warmth.

"Tseng had his hands full when he found you." he said suddenly, making Reno laugh. Oh, he knew all right.

"'s nose is still crooked, yo."

It took a long time, but the cat learned to love again, and found friends. And another bigger cat who loved him.

"love you yo."

"same here."

And the little rusty colored cat was happy.


	2. Burn

Rude always knew he would burn.

That fiery hair and those dancing eyes just proved it. He felt drawn to the other Turk like a flying creature to the flames that would condemn it. If he had ever wanted to resist…well, it would be quickly impossible. His partner was heat and passion rolled into a ball of lightning, waiting to strike out of those blue eyes.

And when he looked down at his friend, partner, lover, he knew. He knew it in those rushed breaths, those searing touches, and that dark voice, begging for more. He knew.

He was already burning.


	3. Colors

Things were never quite the same, Rude realized after he met Reno. Before, his life had been all stark blue suits and dark red blood and haunted screams in the night. Orange explosions and purple bruises that needed no healing. Pale white eyes that he saw in his nightmares, knowing he had been the one to steal their color. Cold bed and colder liquor.

Reno had been a trainee, only known to Rude by name, number, and code. He hadn't ever thought that life could be more than dark red or cold blue, but then he met Reno in person. It had been Tseng who assigned them together, unknowingly or maybe even knowingly causing a thing to happen that had not been intentional to either of them.

Then the young man bounced into his life like some sort of whirlwind. His blue eyes were like bits of the sky that decided to see the world. His red hair was like nothing else. Not fire, not silk, not even blood. And Rude knew all of them to know that the man before him was something special. And he opened up new colors. The orange of a Kalmian sunset had cemented their first kiss, and a cool, soft green had cushioned their first night. Purple and cream had invaded his bathroom along with the soft smell of lavender and vanilla as he played with his bright red hair.

Reno had warmed his bed and replaced his liquor. And, apparently, had turned him into a poet. Because as he looked down at his sprawled lover on their satiny mocha sheets, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't have ever seen the colors without Reno. And as he nuzzled into the soft red hair and pale milky skin, he figured that poetry aside, he liked having colors now.

Maybe Tseng had been on to something after all, pairing them up.


End file.
